RESULTS AND CURRENT OBJECTIVES: Last year we made a very significant step forward. We have obtained permission from the FDA to start Phase I Clinical Trials with the contrast material which was developed in this project: Ethiodized Oil Emulsion 13 (EOE 13). Ten patients were injected and significant improvement in the visualization of the spleen and liver was obtained. A report is being prepared for the FDA concerning the ten injected patients with the request to continue trials on a broader patient base. Concerning current objectives in further laboratory work, we are studying the metabolic routes of this contrast material. Also we are trying to establish an optimal time for the CT scan of liver and spleen, that is, when the highest concentration of the contrast material is present in the liver and spleen. In addition, we plan to use Iodine 131 labeled contrast material in order to follow the excretion and elimination of the contrast material from the body.